Fishing
Description Fishing can be a very relaxing way to spend an afternoon. Casting your line, reeling it in, and hoping for a bite. The true Fisherman, however, understands the challenge of catching the most elusive and valuable fish -- hidden treasures in the lakes and rivers all around us. Those rising to the highest challenge will need to craft lures from bone and fur, travel to the forgotten corners of the realm, and wait for the perfect moment to coax their prize from the water.http://orbusvr.com Details The Fisher is a new class with a fishing pole that can...go fishing! Once you've activated it, head out to the nearest body of water (there's a giant lake just waiting for you!)https://blog.orbusvr.com/february-pre-alpha-test-play-guide/ Mechanics To fish, just use the fishing pole controller to cast out your bobber, by pressing down on the trackpad, then releasing while in the motion of casting your line (just like using the 'button' on a real fishing pole). If your bobber lands in the water, you'll see a splash effect and your line will appear. If you hit land, your line will 'break' and your bobber will disappear -- you can then try again. Reeling Them In Once your bobber is in the water, use your Hand controller to grab the reel on the fishing pole (using the Grip button). Then just make a reeling motion by circling your hand around the reel to reel in the line. Got a Bite! If you're lucky, while you're reeling in the line you will get a bite. If that happens you'll feel a heavy rumble on your controller. Jerk back on the pole to hook the fish before it gets away! Then reel your bobber to the shore to get your fish. If you don't hook it in time, you'll get a message saying the fish got away. The One That Got Away Once the bobber is back at the shore, either with a fish attached or with nothing, you can re-cast the fishing pole to try again. You'll probably have to try several times before you catch your first fish. Crafting Lures Crafting lures is a key part to mastering Fishing in OrbusVR. The type of lure that you use affects the type of fish that will be attracted to it, increasing your chances of catching rarer and more valuable fish. Lure Parts Currently, each lure may be created with between 1 and 3 ingredients. Ingredients for lures can be found by simply killing monsters out in the world. Right now there are 10 lure parts that are available: Lesser Eye, Small Tongue, Small Tooth, Blue Scales, Feathers, Rotten Finger, Bloody Flesh, Shinny Metal, Large Minnow (must be caught, not dropped from monsters), Eye Worm. Once you have collected some lure parts, you're ready to make a lure! Lure Crafting Station Inside of your Player House you will find a new Lure Crafting Station. It's to the left right when you come in through the front door. There, you will see a table, with a stand with an empty hook on it, as well as a small chest underneath the table. To begin, open the small chest and place the lure parts that you have collected into it. Upon doing so, you will see that the lure parts will appear on top of the table as objects. Close the chest, then simply walk over and grab the lure part you want to use with a free hand. Bring it over and place it on the lure. You will see it appear on the hook! You can place up to three different ingredients on the same hook. You cannot put the same ingredient on the hook multiple times. Once you are finished making your lure, simple press the "Finish" button on the menu that appears next to the stand. You will see a crafting effect, and then the lure will reset back to empty. If you check your Inventory, you'll see that the crafted lure is now in your inventory. If you make a mistake and wish to restart the process, just press the Cancel button in the menu. Using Lures To use a lure, simply equip it into the bottom-center spot of the equipment screen when you have equipped your pole. After you equip a lure, you'll see it appear on your pole, including with the specific parts you created it with. You can also hover your finger over a lure in your inventory screen to review what parts that lure was created with. The lure that you built directly affects the type of fish that you can catch. To catch fish, you'll need to have the right lure, and go to the right location in the world. Improving the Odds Lake Choice Certain bodies of water support certain fish. The fish found in those bodies are the only ones available in that place. To find different fish, you will need to try different bodies of water. Casting Casting your line farther will increase the odds of a fish biting on the line. However, it also increases your odds of a broken line, since it increases the amount of time that the line will be under stress. https://community.orbusvr.com/t/fishing-question/2155/6 Letting your line float back to shore will not increase your odds of a bite compared to reeling the line in. The amount of time the bobber spends in the water has no impact on the catch rate. https://community.orbusvr.com/t/fishing-question/2155/4 Lure Components Fish react to multiple lure components. Creating a lure with more than one components desired by the fish increases the odds of getting a bite. https://community.orbusvr.com/t/fishing-myths-riley/5801/10 Most fish (other than the basic fish) have a required lure components and will not bite unless that component is on the hook. The initial example of this is catfish. It is attracted to three lure components, one of which is required. The other two components simply increase the odds of getting a bite on each cast. Fish and Lures A list of known fish, along with their lure combinations can be found at the Fish page. References Category:Disciplines